


Shut Yer Pretty Mouth

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne TOLD Simon to shut his pretty mouth.





	Shut Yer Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second LJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: First kiss 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: April 18, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

He's drunk. He must be. Because Jayne is kissing him, and he's kissing him back. 

Jayne's hands hold his head firmly, fingers buried deep in his soft dark hair. His hands are pressed against Jayne's broad chest. He should be pushing him away, but, strangely, he's not. 

Their lips are pressed firmly together until Jayne strokes his tongue lightly along the edge of his lips, and a soft moan pours out of him. His mouth opens, allowing Jayne to plunge his tongue between his lips. Their tongues meet and caress and a low groan escapes from Jayne's throat. The kiss deepens as Jayne maps every curve and contour of his mouth. His hands clutch at Jayne's shirt, pulling him closer. When the need for air becomes too great, Jayne pulls back, sucking lightly on his bottom lip and then releasing it with a wet pop. 

Chest heaving, mind full of a mix of emotions he does NOT want to examine, lips swollen, Simon exclaims, "What the hell was that for?" 

"Told ya ta stop flappin' that pretty mouth o' yours at me or I'd stop it for ya," Jayne growls. 


End file.
